


Horoscopes

by thedragontheprincessthewriter



Series: The Journals of Mandy Milkovich [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragontheprincessthewriter/pseuds/thedragontheprincessthewriter





	Horoscopes

From the week of the 23rd to the 29th of January

**TAURUS** (April 21st - May 20th)

**Today you will come out of your shell a little bit more than usual.**

**Small acts of beauty and goodness are especially important to you.**

Mandy almost smiles at this. It is a good prognosis, better than she expected, better than she's used to. According to her horoscope, she's supposed to like the good life. Luxuries, shopping, expensive food. It's not like she would know. She's never been in a position to know. 

Mandy scrolls down until her eyes land on Aquarius. February 5th. Even after all these years, she still reads her mother's horoscope. 

It says something random, something she can't even remember later. She always tries to find meaning in these things, but wonders if there is any use, when her mother is already dead. 

_Mom, wherever you are, are you doing this, too? Is this true for you, too?_


End file.
